


(and let me) Kiss You

by magicathstewart (avidfangirllife)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidfangirllife/pseuds/magicathstewart
Summary: Super short, super fluffy Bluesey kisses. That's really it.





	1. Interrupting Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [findingrogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingrogers/gifts).



> My friend likes to torture me sometimes by mentioning Richard Campell Gansey III and getting me super emotional basically whenever she feels like it...because she knows this is what will happen.
> 
> I tend to write things for Bluesey and not post them, but, hey, people change.

It had become commonplace for Blue to recount the stories from her phone calls with Maura at 300 Fox Way to Gansey after she hung up, and usually he was able to hear and retain them at least long enough to not have to feign responses after she was done speaking. If the story was particularly unique or interesting, Gansey definitely held onto it longer, but mostly a lot of them sounded the same to him.

 

Blue had been taking for what felt like at least an hour, but was probably closer to five minutes, when Gansey realized he had no idea what she was talking about - or even who the key players in today's tale were. His eyes were roaming her face, glancing over the one piece of hair that had fallen over one of her eyes, the faint scar over her other, the twitch of her cheek, the curve of her lips as they moved, the slight chapping on her bottom lip, the way her tongue moved as she spoke. Before he even realized what he was doing, Gansey had leaned towards her, only pausing to brush the stray hair off her face, and let his mouth capture hers mid-sentence.

 

He could tell it took Blue a moment to catch up to what happened because her mouth was still moving in an I'm-saying-real-words way rather than a You're-kissing-me-and-I'm -going-to-kiss-you-back-now way. He caught her words on his tongue and teased them back into her bottom lip, feeling the slight roughness disappear.

 

Just before she started kissing him back, Blue pulled away long enough to say, “You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?”

 

Gansey gave himself enough time to respond with, “ _Shut up and kiss me, Blue_ ,” but didn't wait for her to say anything else before he crashed his mouth against hers again.

 

This kiss was more insistent, demanding, full of _want_ and _need_. Blue caught on more quickly this time, losing herself back in Gansey. All Gansey could see, hear, feel was Blue Sargent.

 

_I want this._

_I need this._

_I can finally have this._


	2. Interrupting Gansey

If you asked Gansey what his favorite thing to do on a Friday night was, he would say this.

 

“Come on, Gansey, I thought it was my turn to pick the movie!” Blue placed two water bottles down on the table in front of them and plopped herself down on the couch at Gansey's side, snuggled in close.

 

He lifted his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in tighter to him, saying, “I know it is! I'm just looking into my options for when it's my turn. Here,” he finished, passing over the remote to Blue so she could start the movie of her choosing. As she got it queued up, he let his hand find its way to her hair so he could keep it occupied, scratching her scalp and running fingers through the soft, uneven layers.

 

Gansey really didn't care what they watched, because generally with Blue in such close proximity to him, he had trouble concentrating on anything else. With so much of their bodies touching, he could feel every breath she took in and released, every twitch of an arm or leg, the increasing heaviness of her head on his shoulder as the night wore on.

 

Every shake of her body with a soft laugh.

 

By the sixth time he felt her laughter, but didn't hear it, Gansey finally spoke.

 

“What's so funny?” His voice was a whisper, but it still felt too loud in the dark. Blue jumped a little, but relaxed back into him quickly, turning her head up to face him.

 

“Aren't you watching the movie?” she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

 

Gansey replied with a shrug, brushing off the question to pose another. “Do you think _I'm_ funny, Blue?”

 

The corner of her lips turned up, but she hesitated before answering and even then just said, “Sure. Sometimes.”

 

“It's just- I can be funny sometimes, too, you know.” In all honesty, Gansey wasn't sure where this was coming from. It's not that he'd ever _tried_ and _failed_ to make Blue laugh when he wanted to. Mostly he'd just gotten distracted by her silent laughter and wanted to be able to hear her enjoyment as much as he felt it.

 

“Of course you can, babe,” Blue answered, smacking a loud kiss on his cheek and turning back towards the movie. She nestled in closer to his side.

 

“Knock knock.”

 

“Oh, we're doing this now.” She sat back up and turned sideways to face him, crossing one leg under herself and throwing the other over and around Gansey. He tried his best to resolutely ignore the new, wonderful feeling of having Blue’s leg draped across his leg and bent around his waist. “Gansey, you know knock knock jokes are, like, the least funny of all the funny things out there. They're actually unfunny. Really truly not funny at all.”

 

He smiled back at her and said again, “Knock knock”

 

“I really hate knock knock jokes.” When Gansey just stared back at hey, she rolled her eyes and played along. “Who's there?”

 

“Interrupting Gansey,” he went on, leaning in ever so slightly, but disguising it by brushing his fingers along her cheek.

 

Blue leaned into his hand, smirking. “Interrupting Gan-”

 

He closed the distance between them, catching the rest of his name on his own lips. Gansey could feel her smile as giggles bubbled up from her throat. He tried to keep kissing her, but his own smile grew at the thought of making Blue _giggle_.

 

He pulled back, grinning, and Blue bent her head down, hiding her face. Gansey lifted it back up with a finger under her chin.

 

“So?” He said, laughing a little himself. It was really hard not to laugh with Blue. Once she started, he just couldn't help it.

 

“Best knock knock joke ever,” she said, giggles subsided, but smile still spread wide across her face as she leaned in to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! Feel free to come chat with me on [tumblr](http://magicath.tumblr.com/). I'm not _always_ there, but I always answer eventually.


End file.
